


After The Lessons

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Mistress AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, GP, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Momo takes a ballet class from her crush, Mina. Two months later, she finally gets the courage to ask her on a date.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Mistress AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	After The Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Origin story for the Mistress AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Momo took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway to Mina’s classroom. Admittedly, she’d always had a crush on her, but she needed to push it down for the night as she was taking one of her entry level ballet classes. It wasn’t what she taught, nor was it a strong suit of hers, but she wanted to try something new and Mina was the best person to learn from in the whole city. People flocked from everywhere for a lesson with her. 

  
  


As she walked in, she couldn’t help but stare just a little as Mina used the barre to stretch before class. When Mina spotted her in the mirror, she smiled. “Hi, Momo.” 

  
  


“Hey, Mina.” Momo sent her a small wave then politely greeted the handful of other people in the room. 

  
  


“Are you going to pay attention to me today?” She turned and walked up to her with a sly smile as she teased her. 

  
  


“Yes, I promise I won’t space out.” Momo rolled her eyes. “It happened once.” 

  
  


“Once is enough.” Mina’s smile widened. 

  
  


Momo let out a soft sigh. “I’ll pay attention.” 

  
  


Mina chuckled quietly and moved to the front to introduce herself to those who didn’t know her. Momo stood with her hands laced and resting in front of her as she spoke through the first few things they would be doing, stretching being the first. Once they all had stretched, Mina went into the first lesson of the basic moves. She kept her eyes on everyone as they did their plié. 

  
  


“Good!” Mina showed them the next few stages of the move, noticing a few off balance, one of them being Momo. She walked over to Momo and put her hands on her hips. “Straight forward and sharp.” 

  
  


Momo swallowed hard at Mina’s gentle touch on her hips, hoping she didn’t notice her small panic. “Got it.” 

  
  


“And when you bend, make sure you keep your knees nice and pushed back. Don’t roll them over.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, taking Mina’s advice, finding it much easier now. 

  
  


“Good job.” Mina gave her hips a small pat before heading back to the front. “Now we’ll move on to tendu.” 

  
  


An hour later, Momo sat against the wall downing a bottle of water. Her eyes stayed glued to Mina’s back, occasionally glancing toward her ass when she knew she wouldn’t be caught. When the room was empty save for the two of them, Mina moved to sit next to her. “Are you doing okay?” 

  
  


“It’s a work out.” Momo smiled, offering her an unopened bottle of water. “On the outside it looks easy, but it’s tough.” 

  
  


Mina thanked her quietly for the water. “It is very tough.” She took a sip of her water. “But you’re learning, and that’s good. I did notice something, though.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


“One of my students had some wandering eyes.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Momo tried to seem innocent. “Who?” 

  
  


“I think you know.” Mina hinted. “Looking in the mirror an awful lot.” 

  
  


“That’s what you’re supposed to do in dance.” Momo defended. 

  
  


“At my ass?” 

  
  


“Well, it’s a nice one.” Momo flirted, holding back a smile when she blushed. 

  
  


“Maybe I stared at yours a few times too.” 

  
  


“Then we’re even.” Momo rested her head back against the wall as she looked at Mina. “Maybe next class I won’t be so subtle.” 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll let you.” 

  
  


Momo smirked crookedly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She sat up straight. “I should head out. Get cleaned up and eat some dinner.” 

  
  


The both of them stood and Mina walked her to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Definitely.” She sent her a small glance over her shoulder before disappearing up the hallway, seeing Mina smile toward her. 

  
  


~

  
  


Over the next couple of lessons with Mina, Momo was a little more bold in her staring and flirting after class. Every time they would pass each other in the hallway, they’d exchange smiles and sometimes small brushes of hands as they passed each other. After two months of planning, Momo finally plucked up enough courage to talk to Mina alone without it being after one of their lessons. 

  
  


She walked into Mina’s studio and closed the door behind her. “Hi.” 

  
  


Mina turned at the sound of her voice. “Hi. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

  
  


“I had a question for you.” Momo had a slight hint of nervousness in her tone and Mina picked up on it instantly. 

  
  


“Okay.” She walked up to Momo. “What’s up?” 

  
  


Momo shifted a little at their closeness. “Do you want to have dinner with me on Friday night?” 

  
  


“Like a date?” Mina asked with a smile. 

  
  


“Yes. If-If you want to.” Momo shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them still. 

  
  


Mina noted the action and rubbed her forearms gently to calm her down. “I’d love to go to dinner with you.” 

  
  


The smile that formed on Momo’s lips was the brightest one Mina had ever seen on her. 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“Yes, absolutely.” 

  
  


Momo bounced a little on her feet. “Okay, cool. I’ll get everything planned out and I’ll pick you up at seven.” 

  
  


“Sounds good.” Mina leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you Friday night.” 

  
  


Momo blushed furiously at the kiss and stumbled backward toward the door, Mina mashing her lips together to keep from giggling. “See you.” She rushed out the door. When she got into the hallway, she put her hand on her chest to calm her breathing then pumped her fist before finally going back into her own studio. 

  
  


~

  
  


When Friday finally came, which felt like years, Momo dressed in her best pair of black pants and a button down shirt that she’d tucked in and paired with a belt. She took a deep breath and drove to Mina’s place. It was slightly before seven, but she didn’t want to be late. As she pulled up, she put both hands on the wheel. 

  
  


“Calm down. It’s just Mina. You’ve known her for a long time. It’ll be okay.” She took a deep breath and got out to ring the bell. Momo could hear rushing footsteps then the door opened, revealing Mina in a knee length dress. 

  
  


“I just need a few more minutes, I’m so sorry. Please come in.” 

  
  


“It’s no problem.” Momo stepped inside, taking her shoes off before trailing her to the living room. 

  
  


“You can sit if you like. I just need maybe five more minutes.” 

  
  


“Take your time.” Momo smiled. “No rush at all. If it comes down to it, we can just stay in and order out and watch a movie.” 

  
  


Mina smiled at that. “I wouldn’t mind that. But I don’t want to ruin your plans.” 

  
  


“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.” 

  
  


Mina couldn’t help but smile at that. “Maybe we should stay in then. That way it’s just the two of us.” 

  
  


“It’s a date.” Momo teased. “And you can change if you want to be more comfortable.” 

  
  


“Are you sure?” 

  
  


“Yes. Wear whatever you want.” 

  
  


Mina nodded and headed back down the hallway to change into a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt. When Momo caught sight of her she let out a slow breath. “How are you hotter in sweats?” 

  
  


“You tell me.” Mina sat next to her, folding her legs under herself. 

  
  


“Can’t quite put my finger on it.” 

  
  


“I’m sure you can.” Mina raised her brow, then changed the subject. “What kind of take out do you like?” 

  
  


Momo was still reeling from the hint Mina dropped. “Anything is good with me. I’m not picky.” 

  
  


Mina hummed and went to the kitchen to grab a few menus. She picked out a few things and ordered, dropping them on the coffee table when she was done. “Food is on the way.” 

  
  


“You’re such a good cook.” Momo teased, putting her arm over the back of the couch as she got comfortable. Mina, however, took it as an invitation to snuggle into her side. 

  
  


“Thank you. I have lots of practice.” 

  
  


Momo’s heart skipped a few beats as Mina pressed against her side. She took it one step further and put her arm around Mina’s shoulder to keep her close. “Any idea on what movie to watch?” 

  
  


Mina hummed in thought. “There’s a new one out on Netflix I think. I’ve been wanting to watch it.” 

  
  


“We can watch that one then.” 

  
  


“Then after that, we’ll watch one you want to watch.” 

  
  


“Deal.” 

  
  


Mina stayed against Momo’s side, idly talking, until there was a knock at the door, telling her the food was there. She got up and grabbed the food, thanking the delivery person. “Let me grab some drinks. What do you want?” 

  
  


“Water is fine.” Momo took the bag and pulled the containers out, setting everything up for when Mina got back. She took the bottle Mina offered her and slid off of the couch to sit in front of the table, Mina sinking down next to her. 

  
  


Mina reached back for the remote and started the movie. She hummed at the taste of the dumplings she ordered and picked one up to offer it to Momo. “Try this.” She held it out with her hand under it to catch anything that might spill. 

  
  


Momo opened her mouth and took a bite, also humming at the taste. “So good.” 

  
  


Mina popped the rest into her mouth. “I should order these more.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Me too. I’m not sure if they deliver to my place, though.” 

  
  


“I guess you’ll just have to come over more.” 

  
  


“I just might.” She gently knocked their shoulders together before focusing on the movie and the food in front of her. 

  
  


When both of them had finished eating, Momo insisted on cleaning up, carrying the empty containers into the kitchen along with their water bottles. She sat on the couch again and Mina wormed her way into Momo embrace, pulling her arm around her shoulders like before. 

  
  


“Comfy.” Mina said as she rested her head on her shoulder. 

  
  


Momo smiled. “It is.” She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

  
  


Mina wrapped her arms around Momo’s torso, giving her a little squeeze after she felt the kiss. Momo tried to calm her heart down after taking the initiative to kiss Mina, even if it was in a chaste way. The squeeze that followed told her it was more than okay to have done it. 

  
  


Over time, they both slid further and further down until they were laying on the couch, Mina half on top of Momo. When Mina’s movie ended, Momo reached for the remote, but found it was too far away. She let out a soft whine. 

  
  


“I can move.” Mina offered. 

  
  


“Too comfortable.” Momo shook her head, rubbing Mina’s back. 

  
  


“We could always do something else to pass the time…” Mina moved up onto her elbow and looked down at Momo. 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


Mina searched Momo’s eyes as she leaned in closer. When she didn’t resist, she connected their lips. Momo brought her hand up and put it on the side of Mina’s neck, resting her thumb on her jaw as she kissed her back. Mina moved her leg slightly to lay fully on top of her, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

  
  


Momo moved both hands down to rest on her hips. When she heard a soft noise from Mina, she inched her hands up the back of her shirt, feeling her heated skin. “Is this okay?” She asked against her lips, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


“More than okay.” Mina whispered and reached back to grip the back of her shirt to pull it over her head, leaving her in just a bra. 

  
  


“Oh wow.” Momo muttered, watching Mina move to straddle her hips and sit up straight. She ran her fingers along her abs and hips as her sweats had ridden slightly lower, exposing the band of her boxer briefs. Her brows furrowed slightly at the sight of them. 

  
  


“I have something to tell you first.” Mina said, reaching down to hold Momo’s hands.

  
  


“Okay.” Momo rubbed her thumbs along the side of her hands. 

  
  


“I have a penis. I was born with it and if that’s a no go for you, I need to kno-” Momo sat up and cut her off with her lips. She pulled back and kissed along her cheek to her neck, earning a soft moan from Mina. 

  
  


“I don’t mind.” Momo whispered. “Because I do too.” 

  
  


Mina pulled back and put her hands on Momo’s shoulders. “Really?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Really.” 

  
  


“That’s a first.” 

  
  


Momo laughed softly. “It is for me too. Why? Were you going to have sex with me?” She teased, raising her brow at seeing Mina flush. 

  
  


“Only if you want to. I mean, I didn’t go into tonight thinking we would, but I’m ju-” Momo cut her off with her lips again. 

  
  


“I want to.” She whispered. 

  
  


Mina licked her lips then pushed Momo down by her shoulders. She shimmied up a little and pressed her ass back against her growing bulge, rolling her hips. Momo bit her lower lip and watched Mina’s hips undulate in her lap, getting her harder and harder by the second. 

  
  


“God, you’re so fucking hot.” Momo tugged at the front of Mina’s sweats to expose her boxers, running her palm along the outline of her cock through the thin fabric of her boxer briefs. 

  
  


Mina leaned down and kissed her hard, slipping her tongue past her lips. “Touch me.” 

  
  


Momo put her hand inside Mina’s boxers and stroked her cock, her thumb running over the leaking tip. “How about you move up a little more and I’ll do more than touch you.” 

  
  


Mina whimpered softly at the insinuation and did as she asked, shedding her sweats on the way up her body. She braced herself on the arm of the couch and watched as Momo took the tip of her cock into her mouth. A low moan ripped from her throat at the feeling. “Yes…” 

  
  


Momo ran her hands along Mina’s thighs and hips as she bobbed shallowly on her cock before guiding her hips to move. Mina looked into Momo’s eyes and fucked into her mouth with long, deep strokes, moaning each time she sucked hard as she pulled out. 

  
  


“Momo…” 

  
  


Momo flattened her tongue on the underside of her shaft and looked up at her. She could taste the steady stream of precum on her tongue and knew Mina had to be close already. So she took her deeper and deeper until her lips were tight around the base. She slipped her tongue out and ran it along her balls and that’s what sent her over. 

  
  


Mina dug her nails into the couch and humped Momo’s mouth slowly as she emptied herself down her throat, trying to keep her hips under control when they wanted to buck. “Oh my God, Momo.” 

  
  


Momo sucked up to the tip and made a show of cleaning it up with her tongue. Mina moved back down and buried into her neck, placing kisses on every inch of skin she could reach as she reached into her pants to feel her cock. 

  
  


“Big.” 

  
  


Momo hummed. “If you say so.” 

  
  


Mina blindly worked open Momo’s belt as she continued to kiss along her neck until she was able to push her pants and boxers down. She unbuttoned her shirt and nipped her collarbone lightly. 

  
  


“No marks. Got work tomorrow.” Momo pointed out, pulling her up for a kiss. 

  
  


“Boo.” Mina protested, but moved down her body still, laying kisses down the valley between her breasts and along her stomach and hips until she reached her cock. She lay between her legs and wrapped both hands around her shaft, stroking her slowly, twisting her wrists on the upstroke. 

  
  


Momo couldn’t help but thrust into her fists, precum leaking down her shaft to slick her movements. Mina latched onto the tip and sucked, keeping her eyes on Momo’s face. She felt a surge of pride as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the couch, pressing her hands against her eyes. 

  
  


“Mina,” Momo moaned, looking down at her and finding deep brown staring right back. The look in them made her cock twitch hard. “I’m not going to last.” 

  
  


“Good.” Mina ran her tongue along the underside of the head. “I want to taste you.” 

  
  


Mina’s words sent her over the edge quickly. The first spurt of cum landed on her lips, but she quickly wrapped them around the tip and sucked hard until her cheeks hollowed. Momo’s legs squirmed at the feeling, her balls pulsing visibly as she came. When she finally pulled away, Momo let out a slow breath. “Whoa.” 

  
  


Mina moved up her body and lay against her, kissing her cheek. “Good?” 

  
  


“So good. That doesn’t even do it justice.” Momo put her arms around Mina. “Phenomenal.” 

  
  


Mina tucked into her neck. “Hush.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm. Gonna talk about it all the time.” 

  
  


Mina giggled softly. “Do you have to leave?” She put her arms securely around her waist. “Since you have to work?” 

  
  


“It’s only a ten minute drive to my place. I can stay over if you want and just drive back early for a shower and get changed.” 

  
  


“Good. I need cuddles.” 

  
  


Momo gave her a squeeze. “I’ll stay.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Momo woke up to the sound of her alarm. She cut it off before it could wake Mina. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed in nothing but her boxer briefs, running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. Momo stood up and pulled her pants on, leaving them undone as she pulled her bra and shirt on. When she looked over at Mina, she saw her eyes open. 

  
  


“Watching me?” 

  
  


“A little.” Mina kept the sheets around her bare chest as she sat up. “A little sad to see you leave.” 

  
  


“We’ll see each other today at work.” Momo buttoned her shirt and zipped up her pants to get her belt looped through. 

  
  


“Not like this.” Mina said with a pout. 

  
  


Momo moved around to her side of the bed and sat down. She put one arm on one side of her body as she leaned in to kiss her. “Ignore the morning breath.” She whispered before kissing her again. 

  
  


“I don’t mind.” Mina cupped the back of her neck, stealing one more kiss. 

  
  


“Maybe we can sneak a little something here and there between lessons.” Momo tilted her head and placed a few kisses on her neck. 

  
  


“I know a good place.” Mina put her hand on Momo’s thigh. 

  
  


“Good.” As she pulled back, she put her finger in the top of the sheets and pulled them away just a little to get a peek at Mina’s chest.

  
  


Mina clutched them to her body. “Excuse me.” 

  
  


Momo laughed and kissed her cheek. “One more look before I go.” 

  
  


“You were all over them last night.”

  
  


“And I loved every second of it. Come on.” Momo whined, giving Mina her best puppy eyes. 

  
  


“Oh, that look is going to be the death of me, isn’t it?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. 

  
  


Mina shook her head and let the sheets fall away from her body. Momo smirked crookedly and tackled her onto the bed, burying her face between them, causing Mina to burst out into loud giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
